The Last Journal Entry of a Soul Soldier
by Jack101
Summary: A Soul Soldier is separated from his Company. The Soul Society has fallen and the Athrods somehow won the war. Alone, the Soul Soldier is writing his last journal entry, writing about what he remembers. Look at some of his past and know what has happened.


**The Last Journal Entry From A Soul Soldier**

We lost. We lost the war. The enemies...they've won. The Soul Society is lost and almost taken. We knew we would lose. The Vendetta Crusade is unending.

My name is John Eddie Murphy. I'm a Soul Soldier of the Nevak. My Company was ambushed by a Behemoth while we were trying to regroup with the Soul Reapers. We were beaten very badly. Our captain yelled "Save yourselves!" and we scattered. Ah crap, I'm alone. Alone with my weapons with a little ammo left, and a journal which I am writing now.

Alone. My power armor is damaged and everything is dark during the night. I have little ammo left and maybe I will die for a short time. I activated my night vision so that I can see my surroundings and write my journal. I can hear explosions far away. The Nevak ships that flies over the Soul Society are wiped out by powerful Athrod ships. Yeah, the Athrods are responsible for starting the Vendetta Crusade along with their allies. They have advanced technologies that can wiped out the Shinigami. That is why the Nevak and its allies must protect the Shinigami from getting wiped out. But we failed.

My friends are gone. I don't know if they are dead or not. I just don't know and I don't want to think about it. They'll make it. I have few Soul Reaper friends, but I don't spend time with them talking. I remember back in the days in a world called the American Sanctuary, a lowest ranking Soul Soldier named Squeaky (we called him Squeaky because his eyes popped out most of the time) is harassing a Soul Reaper named Rangiku. Rangiku has big breasts and Squeaky is making fun of her boobs. He told Rangiku that one day, her baby will suck her boobs to get milk. Rangiku was very annoyed and angry, she reported to a Crusader Quincy and Squeaky got a two hour detention. Rangiku never drink any kinds of milk again. I think she is one of the Soul Reapers to die when the Seireitei is overrun by the Athrod Soul Reavers, Dark Quincy Crusaders, and the Machinas.

There is a Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki. His fate remains unknown. The last time we saw him being depressed after his friend Rukia Kuchiki is killed by Shadow Spectre # 1 Mari. Mari is the older sister of Rukia and Hisana. She is one of the toughest Athrods who can destroy anything. I heard she wiped out three Shinigami Divisions during the fall of the Seireitei.

Shadow Spectres are the top-ranked Athrods of the Athrod military. There is a Shadow Spectre # 0 named Maximus Klause. During the Battle of Hueco Mundo, all the Espadas are dead from the hands of the Shadow Spectres. You know what? Enough talking about our enemies.

There two immature lowest ranking Soul Soldiers named Larry Griffin and Bailey Anderson. Both of them always argue and bullied each other all the time. Larry Griffin harasses many Soul Reapers including Rukia, which Larry called her "Little Puppy". He is just like his parents and he is always obsessed with video games along with Bailey. Larry and Bailey are useful during many battles, anyway. Larry once told me about how he abuses Rukia. Whenever Rukia questions about Christianity and other stuff, Larry will yell at her. Calling her "dumb shit" and attacks her if optional. I remember twenty months ago, when Rukia questions if Mari is her sister, Larry attacks her and screams as he beats up Rukia. Later, Ichigo threw Larry out of the window. Larry survives. Also, whenever Larry gets angry or is about to attack someone he will scream infamous words called "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!"

A Soul Soldier named Benjamin Allen, who is part of my Company and my friends, has a crush on Tatsuki Arisawa. Some years ago, Benjamin Allen rescued the Soul Reaper Tatsuki Arisawa from the Athrods during the Battle of the Forgotten. When the Nevak converted Tatsuki to become a Soul Soldier, she gains a power armor and surprisingly made a rank of First Lieutenant. Ben and Tatsuki are just friends but somehow, their relationship is getting stronger. Sadly, First Lieutenant Benjamin Allen is captured by the Athrods during the Battle of the Valley of Screams. The Athrods and the Dark Quincy transformed Ben into a stronger Berserk Athrod. Berserk Athrods are Athrods who got addicted for power and battles. They have glowing yellow eyes (all Athrods have glowing eyes), sharp teeth and sharp nails and their scream gives us nightmares. They're fast and they can charge at you and kill you. After Benjamin becomes a Berserk Athrod, the Athrods sent him to the Karakura Town to kill Ichigo's classmates, friends, and other people except the Kurosaki family. The Soul Soldiers and Soul Reapers are sent to Karakura Town to stop the possessed Benjamin. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, me, and some other Soul Soldiers, Soul Knights, and Quincy Crusaders tried to stop Ben from killing so many people in Karakura Town. But we failed. The Berserk Athrod brutally killed and eaten his first victim Chizuru. And then the others named Keigo and Mizuiro. There the classmates and friends of Ichigo and Tatsuki. It was a massacre in Karakura Town. A teddy bear named Kon is ripped apart by Ben. In the High school where students and teachers gathered, Benjamin almost killed and injured them all. We cannot stop him until Tatsuki confronted the Berserk Athrod Ben alone. The two fought and Benjamin is the victor. He bit Tatsuki on the neck and making her bleed and falling unconscious. But because of the fight, the possessed Benjamin is heavily wounded and the True Quincy preformed an exorcism on him. Benjamin became normal again and was unconscious later. We transport Ben, Tatsuki, and other soldiers who are wounded to the hospital of the American Sanctuary. Sadly, Ben will soon become a Berserk Athrod if he is very angry. Since Tatsuki was bitten by Ben, she has been infected. But the docter said Tatsuki will not become a Berserk Athrod because of her strong immune system. Benjamin Allen and Tatsuki Arisawa never participated on the Battle of Soul Society. Also, Uryu's father is killed by the Dark Quincy.

Well, this is it. My last journal entry. God knows where my fate lies. I told you everything from some of my memories. The Shinigami will be long gone now after the Vendetta Crusade. The Soul Knights will later replace the Soul Reapers as the defenders of both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. That's what I think. The Athrods have won, but they will soon pity us. Over one billion of innocent people who lived in the Soul Society perished by the hands of the blood thirsty Athrods. And the Athrods will soon feel guilty of what they have done. We, the Nevak, did everything we could to protect the Shinigami. Even though we failed, our spirit is not beaten yet. The sacrifices of the Soul Reapers are not in vain. But, like always, wars need sacrifices. This is Second Lieutenant John Eddie Murphy, who made many sacrifices to save his friends and others from death. And the one who earns many medals. This is Second Lieutenant John Eddie Murphy, over and out.


End file.
